


Crushes Are Hard, But Not Impossible!

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluffy Ending, M/M, Thomas is an Idiot, logan bakes, logans less of an idiot, patton gets a makeover, pattons an idiot, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Thomas get's a crush, Patton's crush on Logan amplifies and leaves them both acting like idiots, but mostly Patton.





	Crushes Are Hard, But Not Impossible!

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt request on Tumblr: Thomas gaining a crush and like Patton becoming overwhelmed by emotions and like trying to show his affect for Logan but struggling because of Thomas' crush?

Patton had absolutely been head over heels really really much… where was he going with this again? 

Oh! He just had a really big crush on the big, amazing, strong, and smart Logan for two months and now Thomas had a crush too and it was great because they both loved someone a whole, whole bunch! But it uh, definitely left him a bit scatterbrained about both things, leaving him and Thomas making some pretty silly decisions and a good few blunders when it came to being around their respective lovelies.

In the past week, Thomas had choked in a Taco Bell on his burrito because his crush walked in on him and smiled at him, ran into a screen glass door because he was thinking about doing something a little inappropriate with him (cuddling), and dropped his camera and nearly broke it because someone mentioned his name while they were recording! Luckily Joan caught it. 

Logan and everybody else was pretty well aware as to why Thomas kept on acting like an absolute fucking fool when it came to this guy, because even though both Roman and Patton were in full gear from it, Patton was also acting pretty similar around and about the one person in the mindscape who wouldn’t ever pick up on it unless he was slapped in the face with a howler that screamed that Patton loved him. 

That, and Patton spent a good amount of his sleepovers with Roman talking about how amazing this guy Thomas liked was, and more than once mentioned glasses, a tie, and being a complete genius. It didn’t take much for even Roman to deduce he was talking about Logan, considering Thomas was in love with someone who was almost as big of an idiot as he was. 

Even worse was how Patton acted around Logan himself, an example being how he was acting… right now. 

“Patton, I sure hope you’re paying more attention to the cookies than you are me right now” Logan said, flipping a page in his book while he sat in the kitchen. 

Patton snapped out of staring at him, almost having forgot about the cookies! Logan just made such cute little faces when he was into a book, little facial expressions and mouthing the words when his favorite characters talked! 

“Patton, I smell smoke.”

“Huh?!”

Patton turned around, seeing the smoke as well and quickly pulling out the burnt chocolate chip cookies with a pout, stomping his foot and tossing them in the garbage. 

“Sorry Logan, Thomas is just having a hard time right now!”

Logan nodded, looking up from his book with a small smile. 

“I’m well aware of that, but he’s having a hard time making a text to send to him that seems to be already two paragraphs long. Which should be… Roman’s department if I’m correct?”

Patton huffed, taking his apron off.

“Well it’s hard on me too! All my feelings are so fuzzy and so big and I just can’t do nothing right!” 

Logan chuckled, standing up and pulling out more baking things. 

“Then just go have fun with your feelings. And leave the cooking to someone who can think and pay attention. It’ll be safer. Also, you can’t do anything right, Patton. Not nothing. That would imply you do everything right.” 

Patton pouted even more but jumped up onto the counter to admire Logan from a higher angle while he cooked. He sighed. 

“I dunno what that meeaans, Smarty McFly” he said, giggling afterwards when he saw Logan make a small smile at the pun and complement. 

“I didn’t think you would, but I might as well try and teach you grammar. Yours is even more poor than Virgil’s. Especially when you’re soo… emotional.” 

Patton stuck his tongue out.

“I prefer to say in loooovvvv- AGH!” Patton exclaimed, having leaned too far forward. He almost fell off the counter entirely, but Logan caught him by his shoulders, rolling his eyes. He snapped his fingers, and Patton was at the kitchen table. 

“You’re not the one in love, Thomas is. You’re just his emotions, which makes you feel like you’re in love” Logan explained, adding chips into the cookie dough. 

Patton scrunched up his nose and blew a raspberry.

“I could be in love! I could be just as in love as Virgil and Roman are! You don’t know.” 

Logan sighed with a smile, just speeding up the process with the cookies and putting them in the oven in perfect circles. 

“You’re acting like a drunkard. A very sweet one though.” 

He walked over to Patton and stood beside him, grabbing his book and not noticing the lovey dovey eyes the other was giving him with a nod. He wasn’t a drunk! Though he did enjoy an occasional glass of wine. 

“Heyyy Logan?”

“Yes, Patton?”

Patton frowned, thinking of something for a moment before remembering what he was going to ask. Wine reminded him of flowers! The pretty flowers on the bottle. He could get Logan flowers! And wine? No, just flowers. 

“What’s your favorite flower?”

Logan blinked, looking a bit surprised by the question. He looked at Patton for a moment, who was blushing pretty harshly with a smile. He chuckled, and said a flower he was surprised to hear come out of his mouth. One that reminded him of Patton. 

“Chrysanthemum’s… blue ones. Those are my favorite.”

Patton nodded, and soon, he was sprinting away as fast as his small legs could take him, tripping a few times. This left Logan confused, but humored nonetheless. 

Patton burst into Roman’s room while he was pretty busy in Virgil’s pants. The two quickly pulled away from each other and looked presentable before Patton even knew what they were up too. 

“P-Patton! What do you need? You look… more enthusiastic than usual.”

“I need blue chrysanthemum‘s they’re Logan’s favorite and I need a lot because I still really wanna tell him I like him and he said those are his favorite and I think it’ll be sweet! AND if I summon them I’ll make too many like last time.”

Roman nodded, remembering the daisy incident of four weeks ago. He still found petals in the weirdest places. He snapped his fingers, and gave Patton a bouquet that was half his size. Virgil smiled, and asked him to sit down for a while so he could do something. 

Soon, Patton had a flower crown, his hair braided, and glittery make-up on. Roman and Virgil had essentially gave him a makeover and he looked soooo pretty! They even gave him a nice brown skirt to replace his shorts. After about an hour, Patton was running back into the kitchen with the flowers and his new get up while Logan was letting the cookies cool. 

“Logan!”

“Patton?! What did you-” 

Before he could finish Patton shoved the flowers into his arms, grabbed his hands, and ran with him into his own room. Logan seemed to be malfunctioning, not understanding what was going on, but… also not objecting to it. When they reached Patton’s room, Logan got a look at Patton’s make-over… and well, he smiled when he saw it. It was adorable! And the flowers smelled and looked beautiful. 

Patton also looked nervous, biting at the sleeves of his jacket and rolling on his heels. He wanted to do this! He wanted to admit this right now! But he was so gosh darn nervous! Thomas was trying to muster up courage in a letter, but he was trying to do it in person! Logan looked expectant, and Patton was a flustered mess, realizing he dragged him into his room without a plan and-

Logan smiled and rolled his eyes, bending down a little and putting his hands on Patton’s shoulders. By now… he was starting to put pieces together. And he was shocked but… touched. 

“Patton… did you do this for me? I won’t be mad if you say yes.”

Patton put his head down and nodded, covering his face with his hands. Logan gently took them into his own and pressed his forehead against his.

“Thank you Patton I’m… I’m touched.” 

“You like it?!”

“I love it, and I love you.” 

The shriek of happiness and joy that came seconds after was heard by everyone in the mindscape.


End file.
